An ion exchange membrane fuel cell comprises a stack of elementary electrochemical cells. Each electrochemical cell comprises a membrane electrode assembly (“MEA”) sandwiched between two separator plates.
The membrane electrode assembly is laminated and comprises an ion exchange membrane sandwiched between two electrodes. Each electrode comprises an active layer adjacent to the membrane and a gas diffusion layer. One electrode makes up the anode and the other makes up the cathode.
Each separator plate comprises grooves provided in its face in contact with the membrane electrode assembly in a manner so as to define between the separator plate and the membrane electrode assembly conduits for the circulation of a reactant gas in contact with the membrane electrode assembly. A seal is formed between the separator plates and the membrane electrode assembly in order to ensure the sealing of the conduits for the circulation of a reactant gas.
Optionally, each separator plate is formed by a stack of two elementary plates defining between them the conduits for circulating a cooling fluid. In this case, a seal is formed between the two elementary plates in order to ensure the sealing of the conduits for the circulation of the cooling fluid.
The document FR 2 899 386 discloses an electrochemical cell wherein the seal between the membrane electrode assembly and the separator plates is formed by means of gasket seals attached onto separation spacers.
The document FR 2 887 687 discloses an electrochemical cell wherein a seal between a membrane electrode assembly and a separator plate is formed by a screen printed seal.
The patent document US 2009/0325036 discloses a fuel cell wherein the seal between two elementary plates forming a separator plate is achieved on account of the welding of the individual elementary plates.